Academia
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: This Magic Academy is home to many up-and-coming mages of tomorrow. Jaden Yuki, a mage taught by a former S-Class Mage, is one of these mages. Armed with the Elemental Spirits given to him by Koyo Hibiki, he'll rock the Academy and protect his friends, all while finding out what exactly happened to his mentor! Has elements of both the Anime and the t in the 7 year timeskip!
1. Dream

"Feh, even going to the bathroom is a hard time." sighed ten-year-old Jaden Yuki as he used crutches to move through the halls of a hospital. He suddenly slipped, and dropped his crutches. He nearly fell himself, but was caught by another person.

"Whoa there." laughed the person, using one arm to catch him and the other to catch one of his crutches.

"Th-Thanks a lot." Jaden said.

"You okay…?" asked the man who had helped Jaden, "You seem like you aren't used to crutches yet."

 **This is where I met Koyo Hibiki.**

"You're a full mage, Mr. Koyo?" Jaden questioned.

"I was." Koyo replied, "Ever heard of Guilds?"

"I am. My friends are fans of the one in my hometown of Magnolia." Jaden replied, "But…"

"Guilds are where people come together." Koyo said, "There are guilds all around Fiore, and different kinds too."

"A Full Mage gets paid to practice their magic, right?" Jaden asked. Koyo smiled.

"Haha, guess that's the short way to put it." Koyo smiled, "Jaden, there's nothing to do here in the hospital. How about I teach you some magic?"

"Really? Does that include having to think?" Jaden asked. Koyo chuckled.

"Some of it does, but some doesn't." he replied.

"To me, the body is better than the mind." Jaden said, "I'm good at things like baseball, though that's what broke my leg."

"In a hospital stay, there's nothing to do." Koyo said, "This might be fun for the both of us."

"Even so, that's no excuse to go sneaking out of you room." spoke a woman that had walked up to the two.

"Ah, darn it." Koyo cursed, "Le-Let me introduce you. This is my older sister."

"Midori Hibiki. A pleasure." Midori smiled.

"I-I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden greeted.

"Oh, right. Midori is going to be a professor at the Magic Academy that's opening up." Koyo informed.

"A Magic Academy?" Jaden questioned.

"Yeah, it's just called the Academia." Koyo replied.

"It's a school for learning and perfecting magic." Midori informed.

"There's a full-on Academy for that?!" Jaden was shocked.

"Yeah, Magic is an important part of everyday life and all." Koyo said, "You'll have a lot of fun."

"I… I guess I'll give it a shot." Jaden said.

 **That's what inspired me to become a mage. From then on, I would learn magic from Koyo everyday, even after I got out of the hospital. I would always visit, as soon as school ended. I enjoyed it so much… And I loved the time I spent with Koyo…**

 **But he always seemed to be in the hospital.**

"Gah… I lost again!" Jaden groaned, flopping backwards onto the bed, "After thinking up strategies late into the night!"

"That makes it sixty-eight to two! You're not quite there yet, Jaden." chuckled Koyo.

"Darn! Why can't I win?! You just got those Ka Figurines!" Jaden groaned.

"That won't cut it against my real magic." Koyo informed, holding up a red-colored pouch filled with different kinds of symbols, "This magic, ya know."

"When can I challenge your Elemental Spirit Magic?"

"When you're stronger."

"I won't be stronger than you ever!" Jaden exclaimed, "Hey, can I see the Chips again?"

"Sure." Koyo handed over the pouch.

"This is the symbol for Terra Firma, right?" Jaden asked, holding up a symbol shaped like Earthland, "He's my favorite! Is he yours?"

"He's very strong." Koyo said, "But if I had to pick, it would be Hane." Koyo held up a feather-shaped symbol.

"Why such a Weak Elemental Spirit?" Jaden questioned.

"I'll tell you a little secret I've never told anyone." Koyo said, adjusting his glasses, "This Spirit is special. He's known as a Spirit Partner. He can summon himself without using any of your magic no matter what."

"Whoa… That's impossible…" Jaden's eyes widened, "H-Hey… Are you going to join a guild again?"

"...That's right, I was once in a guild…" Koyo's eyes darkened.

* * *

"I'll win this time!" exclaimed Jaden as he headed to Koyo's room.

"What do you mean you're going out?!" Midori yelled, "You're in the hospital!"

"I've asked the doctor for a pass." Koyo said.

"What if you collapse again?" Midori asked.

"It's okay. I've been feeling fine nowadays."

"But-"

"Sister… Before I am a sick man... I am a Mage. If I collapse as a Mage, I'd be satisfied…"

"W-What? This sounds familiar somehow or another…" Midori frowned.

"Besides…! I want Jaden to see how I look as a Mage… Not as this sick man. I want to show him me fighting… as a Mage. We've never actually summoned a Ka… I want to show Jaden what I can do."

"Fine, because once you've said it, you stick to it." Midori sighed, "I'll come too, for support. Are you going to take a job from the local guild?"

"Thank you, sister, and I already have."

* * *

Koyo summoned Burstinatrix the Fire Elemental as he chased after a bandit, Jaden and Midori behind him. Midori had one of her Fallen Angels following her -Ukoback- while Jaden was followed by a demonic female made up of opposites.

The Job was to defeat the bandits and rescue the child they had kidnapped. They soon arrived at the bandit's hideout, Koyo ordering his sister and Jaden to fight the bandits while he went in to rescue the child. Jaden and his Spirit -Yubel, was her name- immediately went into battle. Burstinatrix did as well, followed by Midori and Ukoback. Koyo rushed towards the back, where he had a feeling the child was.

He soon found the child. The child had long black hair that stood up in spikes and wore black, but preppy and high-class clothing. The child looked up at Koyo and seemed to back away.

"It's fine." Koyo spoke, "What's your name?"

"C-Chazz… Princeton." the child -Chazz- replied with a stutter full of fear. Koyo leaned down and scooped up Chazz.

"I'm Koyo Hibiki." Koyo whispered, "And you'll be fine. I'm here to return you home." Chazz looked at him with big eyes that soon closed, showing that Chazz was relaxed enough to sleep. Koyo smiled a little, walking out to a room full of passed-out bandits being tied up by Burstinatrix and Midori. Jaden rushed over to him, but Koyo suddenly began to feel dizzy.

 _No… Not… Now..._ Koyo thought as he collapsed, unconscious and clutching Chazz protectively. Midori and Jaden quickly noticed, rushing to him.

Koyo would wake up in the hospital, Midori asleep at his bedside and Jaden next to him, clutching his sleeve tightly.

"Jaden…?" Koyo's voice was weak and raspy. Jaden's head shot up.

"K-Koyo!" Jaden had stopped calling him 'Mr' a while ago. The boy soon began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry…! This is because I wanted to see you in action…!" Jaden cried. Koyo frowned.

"It isn't, Jaden." Koyo said, "It's not your fault." the Mage promised.

"But-"

"Hey, Jaden?"

"Y-Yeah…?"

"I want you to bring Yubel tomorrow. We'll spar seriously."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The next day, Jaden rushed over to the hospital, only to be greeted by Midori. She smiled at him, and handed him a strange pendant with a half-circle and what she told him to be the guild mark of the guild Koyo used to be in. Phantom Lord.

Jaden thanked her and put it on, smiling.

"Go on. The Champion is waiting." Midori then told him. Jaden nodded and rushed to the roof, where Koyo was waiting, wearing his red jacket, Terra Firma behind him.

"Are you ready?" Koyo asked.

"Yeah!" Jaden nodded as Yubel appeared behind him. Koyo smiled.

"Then let's begin!" Terra Firma went in to attack Yubel and Jaden, but Yubel simply grabbed Jaden and flew up, dodging the attack. Midori smiled.

 _I wonder… How they will spar when both are trying their very best._

Yubel used one hand to shoot an energy ball at Terra Firma, but he simply dodged and attacked again, slamming Yubel and Jaden into the roof. Jaden yelped while Yubel hissed, standing and setting Jaden on the ground.

"You know, Terra Firma is quite strong physically." Midori informed.

"Already teaching, huh?" Koyo laughed, "You don't become a teacher until next year, Midori!" Midori smiled.

"There's never a time to not teach." she replied. Jaden laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Midori asked.

"It's just… I've never have had siblings, so watching this is kinda funny." Jaden replied. Midori smiled warmly.

"Then let me be your big sister, Jaden." she said. Jaden blinked. Koyo laughed.  
"Forget it. Watch out!" Koyo said as Terra Firma attacked again. Yubel quickly protected Jaden and countered, slapping Terra Firma away. Terra Firma attacked once again, finally slamming Yubel into the ground. She disappeared, showing that Jaden had lost. Jaden groaned, disappointed that Terra Firma had defeated Yubel. Koyo just laughed, returning Terra Firma to his symbol and placing it in his pant pocket before walking to Jaden.

"From now on, Jaden, these Elemental Spirits and this jacket belongs to you." Koyo said, taking off his jacket and placing it around Jaden's shoulders. He also set the pouch of symbols into Jaden's hands, smiling tiredly.

Soon, Midori, Jaden, and Koyo went back to Koyo's hospital room. Midori and Jaden soon offered to go get some ice cream, Koyo declining on going due to the tiredness he felt.

 _How strange… I feel so tired… I think I'll… have some rest…_

 _Hane… take care of Jaden…_

Koyo fell limp, unconscious.

 **Koyo never woke up. He's now in a permanent coma.**

* * *

Jaden, now obviously fifteen, shot up from his bed.

"What… was that?" he mumbled, before looking at his clock. That... wasn't how Koyo fell into his coma. Who was Yubel?

"...! I'm gonna be late for the Entrance Exam!" he yelled, rushing to get dressed, pushing the dream from his mind.  
From the red-colored pouch on his nightstand watched a furry creature with angelic wings.

" _Kuri…"_ hummed the furry creature, Hane the Winged Kuriboh. Jaden grabbed the pouch, pulling on his own red jacket.

Due to his connections, he knew he had the ability to go into the Blue Dorm, but he wanted to go from the bottom up. Midori had said she'd make sure of that.  
Grinning to himself, he began to run towards the exam hall in the next town from Magnolia, passing by the old Rintama guildhall as he did so.

It was time for school.

* * *

 _Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard,_

 _Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard._

 _Well back at class, they never taught us this,_

 _Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._

 _Tough times, hard climbs,_

 _We'll take 'em on together._

 _Right now, let's go!_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Generation X!_

 _Game on, get your game on,_

 _Come on ya better play your cards right._

 _Game on, get your game on,_

 _We'll make the grade and win this fight._

 _We'll make the grade somehow._

 _Yeah!_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh GX!_

 _Game on, get your game on,_

 _Come on ya better play your cards right._

 _Come on and get your game on!_

* * *

 **First off, about the Dubbed Theme Song, I HAD to! I love it too much!**

 **As for the majority of this chapter... It's meant to be Jaden's dream. I know he doesn't dream of Yubel anymore, but this fits what I have in store. Please don't flame me! No flaming!**

 **Also, this is set about a year after the beginning of Fairy of Games.**

 **Please review! I'd really appreciate it! :D**


	2. MPF

"I've got like two minutes left…" Jaden muttered as he ran through Domino City, the city next to Magnolia, which was where the Academia Exams were taking place, "Never again am I going to stay up eating that pancake ship I made! Made that freaky dream and I'm gonna be late!"

As he ran, he passed by someone shorter than him, with star-shaped tri-colored hair and wearing a triangular pendant.

 _Hey, is that Yugi Mutou…? The guy who won against THE Seto Kaiba?!_ Thought Jaden as he passed the person by. He had slowed down to get a good look at the person, and was surprised to see him look back at Jaden, the Fairy Tail mage's eyes crimson instead of amethyst.

He had heard a lot about the Fairy Tail mage known as Yugi Mutou, as he lived in Magnolia. It was said he and his team were the only ones, other than Bisca, Alzack, and later, a boy named Romeo Conbolt, the son of Master Macao Conbolt, keeping Fairy Tail's funds going. He had also learned about Yugi's famed match with the leader of the Kaiba Corporation during that Death Amusement Park. Jaden had GONE to that amusement park -Which was inside of Kaibaland- with Midori and had watched Death-T happen.

"Ah, crap!" he exclaimed as he looked at his watch. He was late! Dammit!

But then he laughed, "At least they can't throw me in Detention Hall for being late!"

* * *

Finally, he made it! He was late, yeah, and it that Bastion guy's duel was the last one, but he was sure that Midori would be able to convince whoever it was that watches over this stuff to allow him to take the practical exam, which was the use of a MPF, or Magic Power Finder, that had been donated by the Rune Knights. You had to score above or equal to your proctor's score or you were denied.

When he got there, he spoke with a kid called Syrus Marufuji. Jaden recognized the surname to be the same as Zane Marufuji's, the strongest student at Academia according to Midori. Syrus was under a pretty big shadow, no wonder he seemed so unsure. Jaden decided to be Syrus's friend, and soon he was called.

He'd be going against Crowler's score. He had a bad feeling…

"Finally!" Crowler exclaimed when he got there, "I shall show you the power of Academia, you slacker!"

With that, Crowler moved to attack the MPF, "Ancient Gear Explosive!"

Crowler threw a gear at the MPF that exploded, scoring Crowler a three hundred.

"Your dreams are over, kid." Crowler said proudly. Jaden grinned.

"You think so, huh?" Jaden asked, getting out Hane's symbol. _You ready, buddy?_ He mentally asked the Spirit Partner. He threw the feather-shaped symbol into the air.

"I open my heart to the Land of the Elements! Help me out, Hane, White Feathered Spirit That Serves the Light!"

With a 'kuri' the little winged ball of fur appeared. He heard people, including Crowler, laugh. He decided that the laughter didn't matter, as they'd be jealous soon enough.

"Let's go, buddy!" Jaden exclaimed. Hane began to glow as he slammed into the MPF, at first seemingly scoring Jaden a hundred, but then the MPF went crazy…

Jaden had earned himself a five hundred, and he and Hane didn't use _any_ of their full power.

Jaden grinned to himself. He was in! He was hugged by Midori, who didn't mind showing him a little favoritism before school began.

Everyone knew at Academia that Midori had a surrogate kid brother who was also the heir of the YukiGroup.

* * *

The next day would find Jaden in a helicopter with the rest of the slacker students, including Syrus. He was sitting next to Syrus, in fact.

He couldn't wait to get to Academia. Not for the learning -he sucked at it, which was another of the reasons he was in Red, the lowest of the low- but for the obvious adventure just waiting for him.

Learning from a Phantom and living where Fairies dwell gave him a thirst for adventure that he knew would be satisfied the longer he was at Academia.

* * *

 **Yeah, Jaden is MUCH stronger than Crowler.**

 **Based on the fact that he's going to be saving the world, like, every semester, I'd say that it's fitting.**

 **Please review!**

 **Oh, and if you like YGO 5D's or the Original, then I am working on a 5D's story that's currently not up yet that'll be called Reincarnated Wyverns, and already HAVE up a YGO DM story called Fairy Of Games that was mentioned in this fic. It isn't TO Death-T yet, but anyone who's seen Season Zero or read the manga should know about Death-T. XD**

 **Once again, please review!**


End file.
